Angels or Devils
by itsallwhiteandgold
Summary: Months have passed and Jack and Schuyler have been safely hiding in Saint-Tropez. But when they go back, they face their main problem--Mimi and the Committee. But will they put aside their past when all hell breaks lose?
1. Chapter 1

The_ Blue Bloods _seriesis not my property. It is Melissa de la Cruz's.

Chapter 1

***Some time after _The Van Alen Legacy_***

Months passed as Jack and Schuyler continued to hide in France with the European coven thanks to the Countess, Isabelle, known back then in Rome as Drusilla. They stayed at her villa in St. Tropez, making every moment count. Who knows if the Countess turns them in, God forbid?

It was a sunny morning that day. From outside the window, you could see the beautiful Mediterranean. It was simply breathe-taking. Jack showered Schuyler, his beloved Schuyler, with kisses to wake her up. She smiled sleepily and kissed him back.

"Morning, sunshine," Jack greeted Schuyler with a smile. He was handsome as ever. He recently got a haircut which made him even more attractive.

"Hey, tiger," She replied as she got up from bed. Their room was _amazing_. It was a big room with a king-sized bed. The pillows were probably the softest things Schuyler ever felt. The closet, desk and everything else made from wood was made from the finest. And the food was just as amazing.

Jack and Schuyler took a bath together, something they usually---_always_, actually---do together. It was hard to separate them, which just amused the elderly but beautiful Countess. After that, they got dressed and went down to the dining hall which looked more like a palace's than a normal villa's.

The Red Blood chef, Antoine, was an amazing chef. "Why don't you go work at a restaurant?" Schuyler asked the French chef after a meal. Antoine just smiled and said in his thick accent, "I'm glad just doing what I do now: serving the Countess."

Jack completely admired the man.

When they sat down, the Countess was there with a newspaper as usual. She looked up and smiled. "_Bonjour_," She said. "Please, sit."

Jack and Schuyler did so and waited for the food. They could easily smell the food all the way from their seats. And today's meal seemed so familiar. The maids walked in with all the food. Everyday was like a feast at the countess's.

The couple was surprised by the meal: eggs, bacon, steak (medium-rare), cheeseburgers, and more. It was all so…._American_. Isabelle could see that they were rather surprised and couldn't help smiling. "Bon appetite," She told them, "Don't you miss your native food?"

Jack and Schuyler exchanged glances. "Well," Schuyler answered sheepishly, "yeah, but the food here is great!"

"And I thought you _hated_ America," Jack added.

The countess sighed deeply. "I hate the _New York coven_, but I _never_ said I loathed your country, Benjamin."

The Countess never addressed Jack as 'Jack'; she always used his real name, 'Benjamin'. Jack blushed. "Sorry about that."

The Countess smiled. "No problem, Benjamin. Now, let us eat for I'm in quite a hurry today. Being a Countess really is bothersome."

They ate everything on the table. The best would probably be Antoine's cheeseburger, but his steak was just so juicy and delicious. And so were his eggs. And so were his bacons. Everything was just too good, really.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Schuyler asked Isabelle after she stuffed bacon in her mouth. Over the past months, she grew to think of Isabelle as a second-mother or more like Cordelia. She learned to respect the woman and when and what to do and what she didn't and did like.

The Countess gave a sigh again. "I've a meeting with one of the coven members, a young one to be exact. So, Schuyler, have you heard from your friends lately?"

Schuyler thought about it. "No. Not from Bliss, especially. I've been calling her but she never seems to answer her phone. I guess she's busy."

She missed Bliss, her sister, way too much. After the incident at the bonding of the Forces, after Bliss had stabbed herself, she couldn't help thinking about her so much. She received a call from Oliver saying that she was miraculously alive but he didn't know how she managed to live. Something like that could certainly kill her. But Schuyler was glad, nonetheless.

Isabelle nodded. "And have you heard from Hazard-Perry?" She always addressed him by his last name.

Schuyler shook her head sadly. She missed him and Bliss so much. But the way she missed her mother was another matter. It was too great. "No. I guess he's probably busy with college and stuff. Good for him, right Jack?"

Jack nodded.

Isabelle decided to not ask Schuyler about Allegra Van Alen, Gabrielle, The Uncorrupted. It would hurt the dear child way too much.

"Who are you supposed to meet, Isabelle?" Jack asked. The good thing about Isabelle was that she never forced people to address her as 'Countess Isabelle of Orleans' for it was too long a name.

"Nicolae Sofia Van Huisen," Isabelle answered as she took a sip of tea. Whenever she spoke of someone, she would always mention their complete name no matter how long or difficult or how long and difficult it was.

Schuyler liked the name of the person. "So this Nicolae is French?"

"She is Roman, actually. But she is very fluent with French, Chinese, Portuguese, English, Spanish and so many more. Quite a bright child, I must admit. The only problem is the fact that she is too cocky and impulsive and very impatient. Also, she takes pleasure in watching a person get irritated---especially if it is she who is annoying the person."

"What…is her name? I mean like which angel is she?"

Now, the Countess smiled proudly. "Ah, she is one of the seven archangels! She has been silent all these years, and I am glad she has decided to come out of silence."

"I thought that only Allegra and Charles volunteered to go to earth alongside the other angels."

"You must tell her that and she'll brief you on things. As she would always say, 'Everything in this damned world is a damned conspiracy. Our very existence is one.'"

"So, who is she?"

"I do not want to spoil things for you, so you must wait until you have met her. She will tell you everything herself."

"How old is Nicolae?"

"She is just of seventeen years."

"She's just seventeen?" Jack and Schuyler asked incredulously.

"Yes. Incredible, is it not? A teenager like her is one of the most powerful aside from Allegra and Charles." Isabelle continued to smile proudly. "She is the pride of the European coven, as Benjamin and Madeleine are."

"Except she is a million times more powerful than we," Jack said humbly. He couldn't wait to meet Nicolae Van Huisen---an archangel that is of seventeen years of age. It was amazing. He wondered how she managed all her powers.

"So when can we meet Nicolae?" Schuyler asked.

"To be honest," Isabelle told them, her eyes glued to the newspaper, "I'm not sure. I will be busy for I know she only ever speaks with any of the other vampires when something important has come up. And this might be one of those times. Especially since you, Benjamin, and you, Schuyler, are involved."

"It's about our eloping, isn't it?" Jack asked, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Isabelle shrugged. "Who knows? After all, Schuyler, you are the daughter of Gabrielle, so she might want to meet you or she might even want to help you."

"She and my mother were good friends?" Schuyler asked.

Isabelle laughed. "Well, no. They rarely got along. As I have told, she enjoys annoying people with her shenanigans. And your mother was one of the easiest to annoy. Nicolae often spoke about your mother getting really mad at her."

Then Schuyler remembered something she completely forgot the whole time she was here, at France. "Isabelle, my sister….do you know why she nearly killed me? And why was she the Silver Blood? How'd Allegra and Lucifer..well, you know what I mean."

_Of course I do_, Isabelle thought. With all her experience, she made sure Schuyler couldn't use telepathy to hear her thoughts. _I can block my mind._ "Sadly, I don't know. Perhaps Nicolae would. She always catches up with things."

"Perhaps you are right," Jack said.

Isabelle smiled as she got up. "Well, I will see you two lovebirds later. I must now go off and meet Nicolae. She's impatient, after all. Oh, I forgot to mention that she loved to annoy Charles as well."

Jack and Schuyler smiled despite themselves. Nicolae, a fellow archangel, actually dared to annoy Michael, Pure of Heart.

'_Well maybe it isn't so pure after all'_, Isabelle sent through telepathy to the couple. "It's one of her sayings as well."

After that she left, leaving the two alone.

***At a private room in the villa***

Nicolae Sofia Van Huisen was patiently waiting for Isabelle to come. She looked at her absurdly expensive watch. Isabelle was running late. This was an important meeting. It was too important to miss.

She had jet black hair, blue eyes, ivory skin and was absurdly tall---she was six-feet-three. Throughout all her life---or past lives to be exact---this life time was particularly her favorite. It was more exciting than her other lives.

Isabelle came in the room and looked at Nicolae apologetically. "Sorry for this. I had to entertain my guests."

Nicolae nodded blankly. "Yes, yes. I know you did," She told Isabelle in her Roman accent.

Isabelle sat down on a couch across Nicolae. "Tell me, why have you asked to meet me? Is it concerning Gabrielle's child?"

"I'm here for her _children_, actually."

Isabelle nodded understandingly. "So I suppose you have already heard about Schuyler's eloping with Benjamin here, no?"

"Yes, yes. But that's not my only concern. It's about the other child, Bliss Llewellyn. Allegra has turned her to a _human_, for chrissake!"

"But how is that any of your concerns, Uriel?" Isabelle addressed Nicolae by her angel name.

"Of course it's my concern! She has sent her child to go find the Hounds of Hell and tame them! But that isn't an easy task, Isabelle. She may _die_ because this is too great a task for a mere human." Nicolae was deeply concerned. "I understand that she was the one harboring Lucifer, I do. But stripping her of her vampire abilities and letting her do that is pure madness! I've no idea on what ahs gotten into that woman's mind!"

Isabelle sighed. "Uriel, listen to me. Gabrielle knows what she is doing. Trust me…trust _her_. And have you forgotten, Uriel"---Isabelle smirked---"Bliss and Schuyler are sisters. And their mother is the great Gabrielle. Put some faith in the woman."

Nicolae had to admit that she was right. "I still cannot believe that she is sending her daughter to her own funeral."

"Don't speak so harshly, Uriel. I am very sure that Allegra has made the right decision for her child. It's not like _you're_ the mother."

"Even if I weren't I still wouldn't risk it. Think about it: The children of Gabrielle could be the answer to our problems. Of course, I cannot be so sure about that. But they could be powerful additions to our army when the battle against the Silver Bloods occurs."

Isabelle frowned. "We are only certain about what Schuyler can do. She, like her mother, can do the Blood Trial. As for her sister, we don't know."

Nicolae smiled. "Well, why don't we find out? Besides, her mother 'renamed' her as Lupus Theliel, her Wolfsbane. I'm sure that with that name she can do something special."

Isabelle sensed that Nicolae was up to no good again. "Uriel, what are you planning?"

"Ah, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

Isabelle didn't need to wait to know what she was planning. She frowned deeply. "Nicolae Sofia Van Huisen, you will _not_ do what you're thinking!"

Just as she said that, the door of the private room flung open. Two figures fell on the marble floor. "Ouch!" Schuyler said as she got up and helped Jack. When they stood up, they looked at the two people in the room.

"Oh God," Schuyler said. "I…I'm sorry!"

Jack knew who the dark haired girl was. _She must be Nicolae_, the archangel, Jack thought. _She_ _really_ is _just a teenager! But she's really tall._

Nicolae turned around to look at Jack and Schuyler then she smiled a smile that made her look so devastatingly beautiful. "Well, well, well. She really _is_ Allegra's daughter! What a pleasant---I mean that---surprise this is!"

Schuyler couldn't help it anymore. "_You're_ the archangel?"


	2. Chapter 2

The_ Blue Bloods _seriesis not my property. It is Melissa de la Cruz's.

Chapter 2

"_You're_ the archangel?" Schuyler asked.

Nicolae pretended to look hurt, but she was actually enjoying the whole thing. "It's hard to believe, yes. But I _am_ the one who _always_ gets left out from Blue Blood history." She sighed. "I guess only Michael and Gabrielle are the important ones all thanks to the Bible. I don't remember ever being mentioned there either. Oh well."

Schuyler nodded slowly. "Sure."

Nicolae stood up and walked over to Schuyler and Jack, towering over them. She reached out a hand at Schuyler. "Hello, I am Nicolae Van Huisen."

Schuyler shook her hand. "And I'm Schuyler Van Alen, the daughter of the person you loved to annoy like hell."

Nicolae smiled. "Yes, I really loved annoying her."

She shook Jack's hand and said, "Abbadon, it is definitely a pleasure to meet you."

Jack smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too…"

This time Nicolae smiled proudly as if she just got a perfect score on her test. "If you're wondering who I really am," She said, "I am Uriel, Light of God, one of the seven archangels, but do not mistaken that for Lucifer's name since my name literally means 'God is Light' but I prefer 'Light of God'."

Jack and Schuyler exchanged shocked looks. So it was true. She was indeed one of the seven archangels, but was never mentioned in Blue Blood history. They always believed that only Charles and Gabrielle voluntarily went to exile with their fellow angels.

"Please, take a seat," Isabelle said and she glared at Nicolae. "Nicolae, I don't think this is such a good time to boast of your title."

Nicolae rolled her blue eyes. "And you think I'd actually care?"

Schuyler and Jack sat down beside Isabelle and stared at Nicolae. Nicolae stayed friendly but turned serious when she was asked why she was never mentioned by the Blue Bloods. "First off," Nicolae said seriously, "I did go with them. I did, I promise that. But I did so little that people barely even noticed me or remembered who I was! They just treated me like any other vampire out there, especially Charles. He didn't want to lose his…popularity or whatever. I'll tell you something that made him dislike me even more than he already did: Sophia, or Julia, told me first what she discovered since I quickly noticed that she was troubled, so we kind of came up with a plan. It was _our _idea to fool Lucifer back then in Rome, we told Michael and a select few, and he just followed, after that, people thought of it as his idea and soon enough he was Mister I'm-So-Good and people loved him. Well, I didn't mind Allegra. She wasn't as selfish as that brute of a twin she has."

"So you're saying you're the mastermind behind it all?" Jack asked.

Nicolae nodded. "Sort of. Ever since then only Charles and Allegra were remembered as the good archangels who went to exile with their fellow angels. Nobody ever knew about me, well, except for the European coven and Charles and Allegra and now the both of you."

"I see," Schuyler said, "But why? I mean, you could be one of the most powerful angels known but instead you're just here, being treated like nothing!"

Nicolae smiled sadly. "Ah, but that's how it goes. I am a little upset, and I always have been, but there's a part of me that likes this life. I don't have to worry much, and I tell you, I haven't worried about anything in such a long time. Charles and Allegra have been doing well guiding the Blue Bloods, I'll admit that. But now, since things are changing so quickly, and since you have broken the Code, and since the Silver Bloods have returned, I'll have to do something about it rather than laze around and sip martinis. Schuyler, you're very existence is against the Code."

Schuyler nodded. "Yes, I know. But…do you know anything else about my sister, Bliss? I…heard you say that my mom…turned her to a human and that she has to find the Hounds of Hell or something." There was a knot in her throat.

"Aside from all of that, I don't know anything else. I was just saying that Allegra should never have done that. Her task for Bliss is too much, and she's at risk. Either way, vampire or not, she is vulnerable no matter what. If she is human, she will not be able to cope with things the way she used to. And if she is a vampire, there might be a chance that the devil will try to possess her again. And I'm no exorcist."

"So…what are you planning? And why is Isabelle not happy about it?"

Before Nicolae could have answered, Isabelle spoke.

"Nicolae," Isabelle said, "if you do that, Allegra will definitely be angry."

"But would she rather see her child dead or alive with just a few scratches? Of course she'd want Bliss to live. I don't think she's weak because the devil was in her. Think about it. She was wise enough to stab herself and that was a huge risk. But the result was that she got rid of Lucifer. Never underestimate someone…especially if they happen to be a daughter of the person I loved to annoy."

Isabelle was fuming with anger now. "Nicolae, what has gotten into you? Just because you are an archangel it does not mean you can just do as you please! What if you endanger the child because of what you did? What if she gets possessed by Lucifer again?"

"Then I will handle it, for it is my responsibility."

"It isn't as easy as that."

"Then I will speak to Allegra about the matter."

"But you are well aware that she isn't easy to find. She is looking for Charles."

"Yes, so I guess they should just make me Uriel, the angel with a love for gossip. Anyway, I know where she is."

"What makes you think I'd believe you?"

"I'm an archangel, she's an archangel, and he's an archangel. We have this sense that tells us where any of us are. It's just like any Blue Blood sense, except much more advanced."

Isabelle didn't know what to say. _You are going to make a big mistake._

Nicolae smiled confidently and at the same time sadly. _I probably might, but I won't regret seeing my dear friend's daughters alive._

_If you say so, but please think more about this. _

_Don't worry. I will._

Isabelle stood up and sighed. "I'll leave you children alone now. I have to go handle some things." She left the room silently.

Schuyler and Jack exchanged confused looks. They still didn't know what she was planning.

"So," Nicolae said when Isabelle left, "how about a game of Monopoly?"

***Back in New York***

Mimi Force was still vengeful. She wasn't going to show mercy the way Charles did to Allegra. She knew Jack deserved to be sentenced to death and she'd be more than happy to do all the bloody killing. She wished he was more like Kingsley.

She missed Kingsley. She wished he never did that. She wished Schuyler was the one who was in his place. It was her fault all of these ever happened to Kingsley and her. She could care less about Jack now.

And as for Bliss, she also hated her now. Maybe she was annoying before, but after what happened, she just hated the Texan. She hoped that she was dead after stabbing herself, and she deserved it because she was the Silver Blood, but she heard that Bliss was still alive.

Mimi's head was aching. She was thinking of too many things. And whenever she did, she would always remember Kingsley Martin, that sexy bastard who loved her so much.

_Kingsley never deserved any of this. He never did. He was everything Jack wasn't. He loved me. He truly did. But Jack only thought of me as another girl._ Mimi crumpled the piece of paper she was holding.

Mimi looked around the Met. Everything was so quiet. No one would hear her cry miserably. But, being Mimi Force, she couldn't just break down and be weak. She was Azrael, Angel of Death, not just any sore loser who cries when they think of such stupid things.

Her mind drifted off when she heard footsteps. She looked at the person walking. He had caramel colored hair and hazel eyes. And he was the one who helped Jack and that stupid Van Alen girl get away. It was Oliver.

When he saw her he halted with a horrified look on his face. _What's she doing here?_ He wondered. He turned on his heel and started walking away. He tried not to look back, but couldn't help it. He knew how Mimi felt. She was heart-broken, just like he still was. _But I made a right decision. Jack can do everything I can't._

Mimi watched as Oliver walked away, and she found herself saying "Hey, wait!" despite herself. Sure, she hated him as much as she hated Schuyler, but she couldn't help feeling lonely. _What am I doing? I hate him. I hate him for helping Jack and Schuyler. But why'd I just say that? Damn. _Then she started to wonder if she _really_ did hate him. _Of course I do! He helped them. But…oh, never mind!_

Oliver turned around hesitantly. He didn't know why she was even talking to him. For as long as he could remember, the only time she ever spoke to him was when he went to visit Dylan. After that, she continued to ignore him. "Uh," He said, "Hi?"

Mimi nodded. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here." She treated him as though they were close friends who haven't seen each other for such a long time. _What's wrong with me?_

Oliver smiled an awkward smile that just made him look more handsome. Mimi couldn't help noticing. She shook her head vigorously. _No_, she thought. _I can't be thinking these things! He helped Jack get away. I shouldn't find him…handsome!_

"You're _actually_ talking to me," Oliver said jokingly. "You know, I expected you to ignore me or at least curse me in whatever language you know. But you're _talking_ to me. Wow." He chuckled.

Mimi frowned. "Listen, pal: I'm only talking to you now, and that's it. So don't spoil it. I might actually kill you if you annoy me."

Oliver gave her a smirk. "Have you forgotten that Schuyler made me her familiar?"

Mimi sighed. "Sure. I forgot."

There was a long silence. She looked at Oliver, who just looked back at her and both of them turned their heads away so they weren't facing each other. Mimi could feel her ears get hot and she realized she was blushing. She glanced at Oliver and saw that he, too, was blushing.

_What the_ hell? She thought.

"Mimi," Oliver said, breaking the silence, "I…helped Schuyler because I knew that she would be better off with Jack, and I can accept it if you hate me and them. But…if you ever plan on killing Schuyler, you better know that I'll always have her back. And I guess it goes the same for Jack."

Mimi smirked. "I'd _love_ to see you try."

Oliver smiled. "I'm just warning you, that's all. Well, see you soon. I've got to go now."

Mimi nodded. As he walked away she said "I won't take it easy on any of you!" and he just laughed. "I know you won't," He replied.

Mimi couldn't help smiling.

***Saint-Tropez***

"YES! I win!"

Nicolae won the Monopoly game twice already. Jack smiled. He was pleased to see that she was carefree and happy-go-lucky despite her status. "The Red Bloods sure do know how to make entertaining games," She said, "Isn't that right, Schuyler?"

Schuyler looked up from the ground and nodded. She was thinking about so many things. Nicolae and Jack noticed she was troubled, and so Nicolae asked, "What are you thinking?"

Schuyler sighed. "I…just wish things could have been easier for everyone: my sister, my mother, my best friend, and all the Blue Bloods caught in this mess." _And I guess even for Mimi._

"I'm surprised you can be so loving and forgiving towards your sister despite what she has done months ago."

"She's family. She's my friend. And she's one of the few reminders that I'm not alone."

Nicolae smiled. "I'm sure she'd love to see you again."

"Yeah, but…I'm not sure if now's such a good time to have a family reunion." Then Schuyler smiled. "I've been telling you so much about myself and you haven't told us anything else about yourself."

"Yep," Jack said. "She's got a point."

Nicolae sighed. "I guess you're right about that. Okay, where do I start? My mother is Antonia Van Huisen, who used to be a former opera singer but stopped when se met father. My father, Obadiah Van Huisen, is your typical work-a-holic. And well, he can also be a pain in the ass. My father and mother never needed to work really hard to get rich since they were both from rich families, and since they're married now, it only makes us Van Huisens richer. Anyway, my mum wanted to live in Versailles, while my dad wanted to continue living in our mansion in Rome. But then he remembered that he sort of disliked the Vatican and said that London would be a good place to stay. Mum still stuck with her choice."

"What happened?" Schuyler asked.

"My mum won the debate and we now live in Versailles. Never underestimate a girl," Nicolae replied. "And guess where we live."

Jack smiled. "You live in the palace, right?"

"That's correct. We spent hundreds of millions on that palace! And no one else argued with us about it. And there's a huge parking space for all the cars we have."

"How many cars do you have?"

Nicolae shrugged. "I don't know. We have lots and sooner or later we have a new one and another and another. It's endless. My dad likes vintage stuff so the vintage cars are his while my mum drives the Mercedes cars. I drive the Bentleys, Ferraris, Lamborghinis, Range Rovers and the Chevrolets. My dad doesn't mind."

"So what car did you use today?"

"My Bentley, the shiny black one I got when I was fifteen-years-old, after I found out I was a Blue Blood. Mum and dad gave it. It even has my name engraved on the leather seats!"

"And the other cars are yours?"

"Well, most of the Ferraris, Bentleys, Chevys and Range Rovers are mine. I made sure they were all bullet-proof….even the wheels are. I think I also made one tank and missile-proof. I don't know if that even exists! Well, anyway, I don't like my cars breaking down so I always have them checked."

"Wow, that's one heck of a life," Schuyler remarked. She could imagine the Palace of Versailles and how huge and marvelous it was---or rather, how marvelous it is. And all those cars are just amazing. You could drive anywhere.

"Yeah, I guess. The only thing that sucks is when my parents completely forget my birthday or they leave for business trips on holidays and I'm left alone in that huge place. That's the only time I ever think of the palace as a hellhole."

"When's your birthday?"

"December 24. My mum and dad are usually away during December. So I end up celebrating---if you could cal it celebrating---on my own."

"Don't they send you gifts?"

"Well, yeah. But that's not as nice as receiving it from your parents in person. But I'm not that troubled about it anymore. Alone-Time has its benefits. I get to do whatever I want and get as much familiars!" Nicolae laughed. "When they're around, they never let me overdo myself. Self-control, they say."

Her phone rang. "Hello? _Cosa? È una cosa? È impossibile. Sei sicuro che non sono fuori di testa?_" She bit her lip. "_Sei assolutamente sicuro di questo? Potrebbe essere solo uno scherzo. _Okay. _Senti, io cercherò di fare qualcosa al riguardo_."

After that, she hung up. Nicolae sighed and took out her car keys. "Uh, I've got to go. It's an emergency." She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's nothing. It's just a small, small emergency: so small you don't even need to think about it." She left the room quickly.

Nicolae's words echoed in Schuyler's head. _Hello? What? She's a what? That's impossible. Are you sure you aren't crazy? Are you absolutely sure about this? It could be just a joke. Okay. Listen, I'll try to do something about it._

Jack was as worried as Schuyler was. It couldn't just be a 'small emergency you don't even have to think about'. "Well," He said, "we should…get going."

Jack got up and waited for Schuyler to stand. She was still thinking. Nicolae's words were on replay in her mind. _Who's a what? What's going on? Why was she so disturbed?_

"Schuyler," Jack mumbled.

Schuyler stood up, but she was still thinking about the whole thing. She decided to ask Jack about it. "I'm sure she can handle it," He replied, "She's Uriel, an archangel." Schuyler nodded as she said, "I guess you're right."

***Midnight***

Schuyler was tired. Even when she and Jack were at the beach, her mind was wondering off. She wondered what Nicolae was talking about. Her head throbbed. She hated thinking about too many things.

She got up from bed and drank a bottle of Perrier. It wasn't enough to keep her mind off things, but it did quench her thirst. She looked at Jack, who slept quietly and soundly. "At least you're sleeping soundly," She mumbled, "You never have to worry about everything so much." She took another gulp of Perrier and heard something. She decided to ignore it, but then she heard something else. She thought she heard hurried mumbling. She looked at Jack, but he was sleeping. "What the hell?" Schuyler muttered.

She decided to check where the noise was coming from. She went to the bathroom, opened it slowly and quietly, and found no one. After that, she went to the walk-in closet. She pressed her ear against the door and listened carefully. There was silence. _Whoever it is must have heard me_ _coming_, she thought.

Schuyler thought about what to do. It's either she breaks in or stand there and ambush by for the person to get out. But waiting wouldn't do her any good. If the person was smart enough, they'd definitely find a way out. She still wondered how the person got in the room. _Well, I might as well just burst in. There's no point in waiting now._

At the count of three, she swung the door open. Inside the walk-in closet was a black-haired girl, who was tall, blue-eyed and was wearing dark jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. "Shitting fuck!" The girl cursed, "Oh, it's only you." The girl was packing Schuyler's things in a suitcase.

"Nicolae?" Schuyler asked. "What the _hell_ are you doing here? And why are you packing my things? Where are we going?" Nicolae took a bundle of clothes and put them in the suitcase. "It's important," She said, "and I've got no time to explain. Go, wake up Jack. We leave in ten minutes."

Schuyler raised a brow. "But where are we going?"

"We'll have to go to New York, but we'll stop by Swindon first, I have to visit someone, take a train to London and go to where my mum and dad are staying. So, does that answer you question?"

"Not all my questions are answered, but that's enough for now. But…does Isabelle know about this? And are you sure about New York?"

"Look, I've got no time to tell you everything, okay? So, please just do what I told you to. Wake Jack up, and we leave without Isabelle noticing. And if you're wondering how we're supposed to do that, we jump out of your window."

"Do we destroy the glass?"

"No, that'd make too much noise."

Schuyler nodded and went out of the closet hesitantly. She sat beside Jack and shook him awake. "Jack, Jack. Wake up, Jack."

Jack got up slowly. "What's going on, Schuyler?" He asked. She sighed and replied, "We have to leave now. We're going back…to New York." Jack stared at her. She nodded. "Jack, please, trust me," She said, "Or…more likely, trust Nicolae."

Jack turned his attention to Nicolae who was holding two suitcases. She raised a brow and said, "Get dresses, Jacky. We'll be leaving any minute now."

"What the hell are you thinking?" Jack muttered. "Mimi's there and she's waiting to kill me and Schuyler. The Conclave will do whatever they can to bring justice. What we're about to do is like suicide!"

"Take risks, Jack. Staying here is what I consider murder. And going back to New York isn't any better, but I'll do everything I can to help you guys out. Mark my word, Jack. When I say I'll do something, I will. Well, except for that one time I promised to attend my grandma's ballet performance, I skipped."

Jack scowled. "Fine, but…Isabelle doesn't know this, does she?"

"She doesn't have to."

Nicolae put down the suitcases and opened the window. "I'll go ahead and put these in my car. You two get dressed."

She jumped out, landed quietly on her feet, and ran to her car. Jack and Schuyler changed into casual clothes and looked at the window. They weren't sure about going back to New York, or anything. It was just too hard.

"Trust her," Schuyler whispered to Jack. Jack smiled, kissed her on the forehead, and together they jumped out the window. He looked back at the villa and sighed. He wondered if Isabelle would find out quickly about this.

They walked to the shiny black limousine waiting for them and got in. Nicolae was sitting down, sipping a cocktail. "Let's get going, Pierre," She told the driver. The driver nodded and let the limousine purr away.

Schuyler and Jack looked back at the villa. They were going to miss it. They were going to miss the Countess. They were going to miss the chef, Antoine.

Nicolae handed the lovers cocktails and smiled. "Don't be so worried. Everything will work out fine…I suppose. It's…not that bad facing your problems."

Schuyler took a sip. "Yeah, I suppose. And thanks for the drink. It's surprisingly good."

Jack just nodded.

"Why are we going back to New York?" Schuyler asked. "I can't explain everything now," Nicolae answered, "But to make things short, you are in even more danger here than you can imagine. There are Silver Bloods here, and you just don't know it."

Schuyler decided not to ask any more questions because she could see that Nicolae was having a hard time with things. She looked rueful and sad and betrayed, but didn't make it too obvious. Schuyler looked out the tinted window of the limousine, and her mind wandered off again.

Soon enough Schuyler was fast asleep in the limousine, her head rested on Jack's broad shoulders.


End file.
